One type of closure, often known as a tamper evident closure, is designed to more readily indicate to a consumer or user that a container has previously been opened. The use of such closures can serve to reassure consumers that the contents of the container that they may be about to use or consume have not been accessed or otherwise adulterated prior to their use of the contents.
The manufacture of such closures presents challenges as such closures must often be capable of being relatively easy and cheap to make, be readily easy to apply to a container opening without being damaged, while also being very difficult if not impossible to remove from that container without some damage or change being caused to the closure that is indicative of removal or attempted removal.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.